The Warrior's Arena
by The Angelic
Summary: The origonal story that Nintendo came up with for this game kind of sucked, so I decided to make a story of my own up! RR plz! Heads up, seven's up! Rated PG-13 for some language and violence.
1. Invitations

Disclaimer for 'The Warriors Arena'  
Nintendo gets full credit for each and every last character in this story. Anyone who says I tried to steal any of these characters is a fumbling moron and deserves to be shot. That said, I will begin my story.  
Chapter 1  
Invitations  
  
Link stepped to the Great Hall in Heirule Castle. He looked to the throne, kneeled, and spoke, his head still lowered. "You called me, Princess?" he asked.  
Zelda stood. "Yes, I did. I wanted to let you know, you have been invited to a tournament to test your blade against opponents of great strength," she said. "We know some of them personally, but there are others I have never heard of."  
"A tournament, is it? I will gladly go to test my mettle against any opponents who try to stand against me, and hope only to defend the honor of Heirule!" Link shouted, springing to his feet. He was excited to be able to fight worthy opponents at last.  
"Calm down," Princess Zelda commanded. "Pack your bags, for you leave at sunup."  
"Yes, princess!" Link shouted, placing one hand over his chest and bowing. He then moved off to the stables to get Epona ready to ride.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kirby sat under the apple tree. He was snoozing very happily, dreaming of large cakes and ice cream and all sorts of such goodies. He was starting to dream about a lollipop when he received a rude awakening.  
"You've got mail!" a cheerful little bird told him. It had a mailman's hat and a bag of mail slung around its shoulder. Kirby didn't exactly speak the best English, so he simply nodded in understanding. The bird reached inside its bag and pulled out a single letter. It was in a fancily decorated envelope, and Kirby took it and carefully opened it, making sure not to destroy the pretty encasing it was in.  
The bird flew off as Kirby opened the folded paper. He began to look over it, and then remembered one thing: He couldn't read. He trudged back to town to get someone to read the letter for him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Peach rushed downstairs to see who was at the door. "Oh, my! Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's 'a ME, Mario!" a very Italian voice told her.  
"What do you need?" Peach asked, throwing the door open.  
"Is 'a Luigi here?" Mario asked.  
"Yes, I think he's upstairs," Peach told him. "What's going on, anyway?"  
"I have 'a no time to ex-'a-plain!" Mario told her. He ran upstairs, shouting "Luigi! Luigi! I've 'a got good 'a news!"  
Luigi looked down the stairs. His brother was hardly ever this happy, so something incredibly good must have happened. Maybe Bowser had kicked the bucket? "What's 'a happening?" Luigi inquired.  
"We've 'a been invited!" Mario shouted.  
"In-'a-vited to what?" Luigi asked.  
"Look 'a dis letter, stupido!" Mario said, flinging the paper into Luigi's face. Luigi read the letter. His eyes bulged, and he hugged Mario. The two started prancing happily about in the main hall, dancing with each other.  
Just then, Peach walked up the stairs. She took one look at the brothers happily dancing around, and sweat began to form on her brow. "What's... going... on?" she asked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ness looked at the paper in his hands. He had just gotten back to Earth, and really didn't feel like going off again. However, this opportunity seemed too sweet to pass up. "Mom!" Ness shouted.  
"What is it?" Ness' mom answered.  
"Come here real quick!" Ness pleaded.  
"You come here!" his mom shouted.  
Ness trudged up the stairs to find his mom. "Where are you!?" he asked.  
"I'm in here!" his mom answered.  
"Where is here?"  
"In your room!"  
"MOM!"  
"What?"  
"How many times to I have to ask you to stay out of my room!?"  
"Sorry, Hun, now what is it?"  
Ness handed the envelope to his mom. He gave her a chance to look it over. "Can I go?" he asked, at length.  
"Sure, I don't see any problems with it," she said.  
"Thanks, Mom!" he shouted, as he ran down the stairs. His mom tried to tell him to be back in time for supper, but Ness was already long gone by then.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox Mc. Cloud stood on the bridge of his ship. He was reading a message that had come on his view-screen. "A tournament, eh?" Fox said, "I think I'll miss it."  
"Miss it!?" Falco said. "Why would you do that!?"  
"It looks boring," Fox replied, casually.  
"Boring?" Slippy asked.  
"Getting to fight in a tournament like this isn't exactly what I would consider 'boring.'" Falco stated.  
"Fine, fine, set a course," Fox said, irritably.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DK sat in his Jungle Tree-House. Suddenly, his nephew, Diddy, charged through the door. "Hey, Unc, guess what I found!?" he shouted. DK grunted. "Look!" he said, slapping the paper on the table. DK grunted again and peeled a banana. He ate it, then peeled another and ate it.  
After he had eaten a whole bushel of bananas, he went over to the table and looked, confused, at the paper. He looked at his nephew in a "What the heck is this?" kind of way. Diddy picked the paper up and read it to his uncle. When he was done, DK's eyes were bulging, and he was rampaging around the tree-house, knocking an assortment of novelties over.  
Diddy Kong chased his uncle for half an hour before DK went inside and started eating bananas again. Diddy, however, didn't see him go in, and continued 'chasing' his uncle for another fifteen minutes. Finally, he got the idea that his uncle wasn't outside any more and went in, just in time to see DK leave for the tournament he had been invited to.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ash Ketchum was walking down the path, on his way to win yet another badge on his endless quest for all the gym badges. Pikachu was at his side. Ash was, as normal, bragging about his greatness, Brock was looking at a guide to the beaches of the next city, and Misty, not falling out of her usual routine, was complaining. What they didn't know was that they were being stalked...  
As Pikachu rounded a corner, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the bushes. Pikachu tried to cry out for help, but a puffy hand covered his mouth. Pikachu tried to see who was behind him, but Jigglypuff showed herself, giving him the "SHH!" sign. Pikachu spoke in his own poke-tongue to ask what was going on. Jigglypuff answered him in her poke-tongue, then showed him the invitation she had received. Pikachu let out a shout of excitement, but was silenced again by Jigglypuff. Ash couldn't know this was happening. Silently, they snuck off to the tournament together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kirby wandered for what seemed to be hours. Finally, he found himself in the middle of a high way. He was ready now to give up and go back to the apple tree. Just as he was about to turn around, a blue car ran him over. It screeched to a halt, and the top popped open. Out stepped Captain Falcon, who was on his way to the next F-Zero Grand Prix. He ran to Kirby's side, wondering what he had just killed.  
Dazed, Kirby got up. He staggered around for a few minutes. "You 'aight?" Captain Falcon asked him. Kirby nodded, then picked up his letter. He gazed at it for a moment, then looked up at Captain Falcon, then back at the paper, then at Captain Falcon again. He continued on with this routine for several minutes. "You 'aint okay, are ya'?" the Captain asked. Again, Kirby nodded, and then handed the paper to Falcon.  
"What the..." Falcon began. He looked down at Kirby, who was obviously waiting for something. "What do you wan'?" Kirby floated up and tapped on the paper, then tapped on his mouth. "Um..." the Captain said, unsure of what to say. "I'm guessin' you can' talk," he stated. Again, Kirby nodded. "Tha' usually means 'ya can' read, either." For the fourth time, Kirby nodded. "So, you must wan' me to read this," the Captain concluded. Kirby happily shook his head up and down, then fell to the ground in dizziness. Captain Falcon picked up the letter and read it.  
Dear Mr. Kirby,  
We here at the Game World Arena are hosting our annual tournament. You have been selected as one of the participants in this honorary event. We would be humbled if you would choose to come.  
Sincerely,  
Roy  
President of the Game World Arena  
PS: Directions to the arena may be located on the back of this letter.  
  
"This soun's intrestin'," the Captain said. Kirby was dancing around making freakishly high-pitched noises, flipping and cart wheeling all over the pavement. Another car whizzed by, flattening him again. He got up, shook off, and hopped into Falcon's car. "You wan' me ta' take 'ya?" Falcon asked. Kirby nodded. "Awe, shucks. I'm gonna' miss warm-ups!" Kirby's eyes glistened, as though he were on the verge of tears. "Awe, screw warm-ups! I'm gone!" Falcon concluded. He hopped into the car, and Kirby gave a squeal of joy. The Captain put the petal to the metal and sped toward the Arena.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Samus Aran fired her weapon. She turned and sped from the giant Metroid that was chasing after her. It was the biggest one she'd ever had to destroy. She jumped down a ravine, laying a mine there. The Metroid hit it and kept flying at her.  
At length, Samus finally got to her ship. She turned the engines to maximum burn, and the fire that erupted from the ship enveloped the Metroid, catching it on fire. Samus sunk back in her chair, relaxing. The ships computer spoke to her. "You've got mail!" the voice informed her.  
"I've really got to switch from AOL. That voice is so annoying," Samus said, making a mental note. "Display the message," she commanded. A letter popped up on her screen.  
Dear Mrs Aran,  
We here at the Game World Arena are hosting our annual tournament. You have been selected as one of the participants in this honorary event. We would be humbled if you would choose to come.  
Sincerely,  
Marth  
President of the Game World Arena  
PS: Directions to the arena may be located on the back of this letter.  
  
"This sounds too tempting to resist," Samus told herself. "Computer, set a course!" she barked. This would be fun.  
  
************************************************************************ Trust me, it gets better people. I'll add another chapter when I get my first review. 


	2. Arrivals

Chapter 2  
Arrivals  
  
Captain Falcon sped through the forest, struggling with the map printed on the back of the letter. He swerved to the right, barely missing a tree. In fear, Kirby leapt on Captain Falcons head, gripping as tightly as he could. His hands were enclosed over Falcon's eyes.  
"Ah! Stop that!" Falcon shouted. He struggled to get Kirby off of him, but his patience faded quickly. He backhanded Kirby as hard as he could in the side. The great puff let out a squeal, smashed into the windshield, bounced off and collided with Captain Falcon's head... HARD. Captain Falcon saw a blur for a few moments. When he finally re-gained his vision, the thing that came into sight was a large wall. "AAH!" Captain Falcon screamed, as he pulled a hard right. He slowed for a while, and then sped off to the right. Falcon looked down at his map. "Well, we needed 'ta take a righ' turn, anyways," he said, trying to justify the mistake to himself.  
Captain Falcon looked over at Kirby. He was out cold in the passenger seat. "Sleep tigh', lil' guy," Falcon muttered, as he fastened Kirby's seat belt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Epona panted heavily as she and Link raced through the forest. The sun was almost at its peak. "Almost noon," Link commented. At this rate, he'd be very late. He spurred Epona on, shouting out words of both anger and urgency.  
Link heard something crash through the forest. "What's that?" he asked himself. Epona began to hesitate in her movements, placing each step more ardently then she normally would have. "Something's not right," Link told himself. His iron will allowed him to keep riding instead of trying to figure out what exactly that was before continuing on.  
Suddenly, something came crashing through the trees behind them. Link turned to see exactly what it was, and he saw a giant hand chasing him. "Oh my God..." Link muttered. He foundered for a moment, and then turned to see a low-hanging branch right in his way. It hit him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Link turned to face the hand, which was twice as big as he was and really looked more like a glove. He drew his sword and waited for it to make the first move.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Samus' ship shuddered under another blast. "Damn it! Damage report!" Samus commanded.  
"We're losing power, fast," the computer told her.  
"How far 'till we reach the destination point!?" she demanded.  
"Roughly ten earth miles," the computer told her.  
"Can we last for another thirty seconds?" Samus wondered.  
"Not if we take another direct hit," the computer responded.  
"Ok then," she said. The lights on her com channel blinked on. She knew who it was. Slowly, she went over to see if her pursuers had anything to say past the standard "Identify your self!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox Mc. Cloud starred at the view screen. Eventually, the bounty hunter in red armor appeared on it. "You ready to tell us what your business really is or do we have to keep beating it out of you?" he asked.  
The bounty hunter answered, "We already told you! We're going to the same tournament you are!"  
"That doesn't quite explain why you were doing illegal hunting in the Brinstar system," Fox replied, coolly.  
"Sense when was killing Metroids illegal!?" Samus demanded.  
"I don't really think you were hunting Metroids," Fox said, arrogant as ever.  
"Fine then, don't believe me! You'll see when we get to the tournament!" she shouted. "I expect a written apology and enough money to fix the damage you've done to my ship when we get there, too!"  
"If you don't want to cooperate, it's fine with me," Fox said, terminating the com link. "Fire another round at him," Fox commanded.  
"Aye, 'sir.'" Falco responded, hitting the trigger. Another blast hit the hunter's ship. This time, the hit was a fainting one, just off the side.  
"We'll get 'em," Slippy stated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mario and Luigi rode over the forested mountains. Yoshi was pounding his way down on the final stretch to where "Mr. Roy" told them the arena would be. Some movement caught the attention of Mario's glance.  
"What's 'a that," he asked.  
"Beat's 'a me," Luigi answered.  
"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted, as he peeled off to the left.  
"What 'a you doin'?" Luigi shouted.  
"Turn 'a youself back! 'A stupid lizard!" Mario agreed.  
Yoshi growled with anger, then stopped abruptly and slammed both of them into a tree. Mario and Luigi both fell off of Yoshi's back, clutching their stomachs. Yoshi sped on, leaving them behind, to go see what all the noise and motion was.  
After about ten minutes of running, Yoshi spotted a horse, on which a green-clad elf was riding. Suddenly, a gigantic hand came out of the woods from behind them. The elf turned to look at it, muttered something, turned and got a face full of branch. He got to his feet as fast as he could, drew his sword, and waited for what was coming next. Yoshi sped off to get Mario and Luigi. They'd know what to do!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Captain Falcon followed the path he had been sent on by the map, and was beginning to wonder if he was reading it correctly. He heard Kirby stirring beside him, and was glad to know that he wasn't hurt... badly...  
Captain Falcon stopped the car and tried to match up the map with the place where he was. He studied the map for a good fifteen minutes. Kirby, now fully awake, came over to Falcon and looked at the map. Then, he looked at the forest where they were. He gave a squeal and a chuckle, took the map from Falcon's hands, turned it 90 degrees and put it back in the Captains hands. He then proceeded to fall on his back and roll around in the passengers seat laughing.  
"I knew that," Falcon stated, blushing. The map matched the place where he was perfectly, now. He turned to his left and tried to find the trail he was supposed to be on.  
Kirby jumped as a huge crash sounded from their right. He and the Captain both looked over to see a giant hand running through the woods. "What the..." Falcon asked himself, and Kirby gave off a shout of fright. Falcon caught more movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to it, and found a man in green riding full tilt away from the hand. "He'll never outrun that thing with a horse!" Falcon shouted. He swerved to the right. Kirby looked at him, shocked. "Well, I can't just sit here! We've got to DO something!" Falcon informed him. When he looked up again, the man in green was struggling to his feet. He then drew the sword he wore around his back and took a defensive stance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DK huffed and puffed as he ran through the jungle. He would normally have been pooped by this time, but the rush of adrenaline that came to him at the thought of fighting gave him endurance. He continued stomping onward toward the direction he thought he needed to go anyway. Reading maps wasn't exactly his forte.  
DK heard something crash just ahead of him. A puzzled look came across his face, and he leapt to the trees to get a better look. A massive hand was standing in what seemed to be a face-off with what appeared to be a human holding a sword. DK couldn't see very well from this distance, but he didn't need to. He knew all he needed to know. That hand was bigger then he was.... And that made him angry... He began swinging through the trees to beat this new threat down to the dirt, where it belonged.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jigglypuff and Pikachu both jumped. Something behind them had just come crashing down. They looked behind them to see a huge hand chasing a poor man dressed in green. Pikachu began to dash off and help the poor lad, but Jigglypuff shouted in poke-talk and grabbed him from behind again, pulling him into a bush. Pikachu struggled to escape from the giant balloon's grasp, and Jigglypuff decided to sing him to sleep. Pikachu went out like a log.  
As Jigglypuff looked on, the boy re-twisted his body to proper alignment and was immediately smacked in the face by a branch. He stumbled to his feet and drew his sword, ready for whatever would come next. Just as abruptly as the monster had begun running, it stopped. If it had a set of eyes, they would have been glaring at Link. It was obvious, however, that the creature meant busyness as it stood before its adversary.  
Just as the creature was about to move, a car sped in from the left. The top opened, and out jumped what she thought was a fellow Jigglypuff and a man dressed in what she thought was a pilots uniform. Looking closer at the two, she found that the puff was, in fact, not of the Jiggly, but something different. The 'Pilot' was the famous Captain Falcon, star racer in the F-Zero Grand Prix. Jigglypuff couldn't wait to get his autograph.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The hand stopped and re-evaluated the situation. It had two new enemies, but both were extremely small. It tried to laugh, but then realized that it had neither lungs nor a mouth. In anger, it prepared to charge for his initial opponent. Then, it stopped.  
Three more dots had appeared to his right, one red and two green. It tried to roar in distaste, but was again displeased to find that he could not. Besides, even if he could, his breath would have been cut short. Something hit it from behind. It staggered forward one step, and then turned to see what had the nerve to hit him. A brown dot stood below him. This had to be a joke! So far, seven little dots were trying to fight him. In two movements, he could squash them all!  
Two more dots emerged from a bush, one yellow and one pink. So the victim count was up to nine. He could still crush them all in two swift motions, but it sounded like fun to fight them THEIR way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ness had been floating for what he was sure had been hours. He was currently hovering over a forest, staring down to see what he could see. He whizzed over a white object surrounded by several colored dots, then turned and took a closer look. The massive white object was clearly a hand, and it was swinging its fingers wildly at the dots. The dots dodged, jumped and swarmed around the hand. Ness decided to float down and take a closer look.  
When he got closer, he could see plainly that there were four humans, one monkey, two balloons and one rat all swerving and evading and leaping at the hand. One human carried a sword, and he slashed at the hand with it continually, pausing only to land or dodge an attack. The other three humans, the monkey and both balloons were leaping at the hand and making some solid connections with it. The rat was hurtling itself through the air, throwing random bolts of electricity at the behemoth.  
The shadow of another movement caught Ness's eye. A miniature dinosaur leapt at the hand and kicked it as hard as it could manage. The attack barely seemed to have any affect on the hand. The white glove simply swatted the dinosaur away with its thumb like a fly. It smashed hard into the ground.  
Ness watched the battle for several more minutes, and then decided the most human thing he could do at the time was swoop down and help bring the beast down. He flew low over the hand and shot out his own form of electricity, his PK Thunder.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Samus cursed under her breath. "We can't take this much longer," the computer told her.  
"Naw, do 'ya think!?" Samus shouted, enraged. She punched various buttons on the control console, but couldn't seem to get the engines to cooperate fully with her. They had finally shaken Team Fox, but they were in very bad shape.  
Her view screen picked up another ship floating toward her. "Zoom in on that," she commanded. The computer complied. An Arwing was coming in at her, full throttle. "Perfect," she muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox was beginning to doubt his decision to leave the ship and give chase on an Arwing. That cruiser looked a lot bigger in person then it did on the view screen. "No," he muttered to himself, "I did the right thing. After all, we couldn't just ignore the S.O.S. we received. I had no choice."  
A light on the dash board flickered to life, indicating that Fox had the hunter in his sites. He smirked, and then fired a volley of bursts directly into the hunter's engine. Smoke billowed from the engine, and the craft began to lose altitude. "A job well done," Fox muttered, as he peeled off and kept heading for the arena.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"NO!" Samus shouted, as her ship began to fall. She saw her view- screen go out. "I'm flying dark now, too. Just perfect!" Samus shouted.  
"The odds of survival in this situation are well over one hundred to one," the computer informed her.  
"How encouraging," Samus muttered.  
"Glad to be of service," the computer stated.  
"Shut up and get me landing gear!" Samus demanded.  
Something bumped against the bottom of her ship. At first, Samus thought she had landed, but then, the bump was gone again. No, they had hit something, and hit it hard. What was it?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Link looked up in awe as the great machine sped past. He then looked over at the giant hand, which the ship had been quick to dispatch with a quick bump from its bottom. The hand was on its back now, and was struggling to get up. Now was his chance to finish the thing off! He leapt to the palm of the beast and shoved his sword into it, pulled it out, then shoved it in again at a different location. The people who had strangely turned up to help him soon got the picture, and jumped upon the beast, attacking it with everything they had.  
Finally, the beast managed to roll over and get back to its feet. Or rather, managed to get back to its fingertips. This was a bad situation. Link knew that the hand could just squash them where they were if it just flopped down...  
Apparently, the hand knew that too. Link could see its fingers starting to give way, but before it could actually squash the lot of them, a huge blast of... well, Link had no idea what it was, but the giant, blue orb seemed to be absorbed by the hand quite well. It flew back, trying to keep its footing. It fell to its back again and stopped moving.  
Link waited a few moments to make sure the thing was dead, sheathed his sword and panting, and threw himself on his back. He rested for a few moments then sat up. A person in red armor had walked over and joined the group. A look of obvious confusion came over Link's face. "Who are you?" he asked the strangers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, you're Fox Mc. Cloud," Marth said.  
"That's me," Fox stated, irritably.  
"Well, come with us. We'd like you to meet the other contestants," Roy commanded.  
"They're all here, then?" Fox asked.  
"Yep," Roy replied.  
"I knew that hunter wasn't one of them!" Fox shouted.  
"Actually," Marth remarked, "she is."  
"What? But... I just shot her... wait a minute, HER!?" Fox demanded.  
"Yes, her. And we already know you shot her down. We saw the ship crash just as plainly as you did. Now, are you coming with us to meet the contestants or not?" Roy asked, his patience running low.  
"Yeah, I'm comein'," Fox growled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Whelp, that's the end of chapter two! Please read this and give me your thoughts on it, peeps! I'll write chapter three when my next review comes in. 


	3. The Hands

Chapter 3  
The Hands  
  
Marth trudged through the woods. He had seen Samus crash and heard a loud boom, but he had also heard a loud boom about two seconds after. He wasn't sure, but he thought one of THEM had been involved.  
When he had voiced his opinion to Roy, he had been told to stop worrying so much. As far as he knew, there was only one of THEM left, and it was sealed behind the sacred door... which reminded him why he had started this tournament in the first place. Looking back on all the details, Marth hoped that Roy was right. Another one of THEM in this dimension meant that a lot of bad things had happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Link looked around. He recognized Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, having fought beside them on one of his adventures, but the rest were strangers to him. The pink one with a ballad head was staring at him. "Who are you?" Link asked.  
"He can' exac'ly talk," Falcon informed him.  
Link turned to Captain Falcon. "Who are YOU, for that matter?" he asked.  
"Me? I'm Captain Falcon, star 'a the F-Zero Grand Prix. Now, who 'r YOU??" Captain Falcon responded.  
"They call me Link. I am the champion of Hyrule," Link told him.  
"I ain' never heard of no 'Hyrule,'" the Captain informed him.  
"I've never heard of your F-Zero Grand Prix. I've never heard such atrocious English, either," Link countered. Mario chuckled, and Falcon scowled.  
Kirby looked over at the Captain. He looked angry. Kirby wondered why. He saw Jigglypuff looking over at him, so he waved both arms over his head, stood up and shouted "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!" Sweat began to form on Jigglypuff's brow as she looked at him, and she began to wonder what he was on.  
"Jig jiggly jiggy jig?" Jigglypuff asked him. Now sweat began to form on Kirby's brow as he wondered what she was on. He walked over toward Captain Falcon, just so he could make sure he was safe if the balloon got a bit violent.  
"Well, come on!" Luigi said. "We're 'a bein' wanted at the 'arena, ya?"  
"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted in agreement. DK grunted.  
"I think the arena is off that way," Link said, pointing behind him.  
"Here 'a we go!" Mario shouted, as the 'band wagon' got moving.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We're getting close," Roy said.  
"Good," Marth replied.  
"How much further?" Fox said, still angered.  
"Not far," Roy stated.  
"How can you tell!?" Fox asked, angrier then ever.  
"If you'd stop complaining and listen, you'd hear their footsteps too," Marth told him, getting a bit angry himself.  
"You'd also hear a car engine and hoofs banging against the earth," Roy stated.  
Roy thought again about what Marth had proposed. He had shrugged it off as paranoia, but you could never be sure. It could very well be that IT had escaped and gotten its hands.... that is, it's body... on something it could manipulate. If that were true, there could be hundreds of them by now. Perhaps even thousands.  
Roy shuddered at the thought. "What's eatin' ya', guy?" Fox asked.  
"It's nothing. And please call me Roy," Roy replied.  
"Touchy, touchy, touchy! You need to relax," Fox told him.  
"I've got a lot to think about," Roy stated.  
"Fine," Fox said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kirby looked straight on, speaking gibberish and swinging his arms as he went. A great smile would have been plastered on his face if his mouth hadn't been busy babbling, but Kirby was simply to happy to be moving toward the arena to stop himself. "Would you jes' shut up?" Captain Falcon asked him. Kirby looked over at him, wondering what was wrong. He tilted his 'head' sideways, trying to figure Falcon out. "Gawd!" Falcon shouted. "I jes' HAD ta' get stuck with a fightin' balloon!" he shouted. Kirby looked away, a red flush coming over his whole face. He stuffed his 'hands' in his 'ears' before he got even angrier.  
Link rode on through the trees. The woman, or at least she said she was a woman, sitting behind him was trying to make conversation with him. "So, tell me about your greatest adventure," Samus said, still quite taken with Link.  
"It's a long story," Link assured her.  
"We've got time," Samus told him.  
"No," he said, smirking, "We don't." Marth and Roy were growing in the distance. Link knew who they were, but had never actually met them. He slowed his horse and prepared to stop.  
"It's 'a Roy!" Mario shouted.  
"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted, gleefully.  
"Let's 'a go!" Luigi said, as they continued to grow.  
"Piko piko?" the yellow rat said, as it tried desperately to hang on to the side of Yoshi's saddle.  
"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked in confusion. The rat breathed a sigh of insufferable pain. Jigglypuff floated along behind them, somehow managing to keep up. DK sprinted as hard as he possibly could, trying his best to keep up as well.  
Finally, the caravan of heroes stopped. Marth and Roy stood in the path ahead of them, not three feet away anymore. Link dismounted and walked over to them, leaving Samus still on the horse. "I'm here," Link said.  
"So you are," Roy stated.  
"I want my written apology now," Samus demanded. Behind her helmet, she was glaring at Fox. "And my money," she finished.  
"Sod off," Fox said, glaring back. "I'm keepin' what's mine until you can make me give it up!"  
"That can be arranged very easily!" Samus shouted, leaping off the horse and toward Fox. Marth held his sword out between the two.  
"You'll have plenty of time in the arena," he said.  
"There's an idea! I'll give you your money, IF you can beat me in the tournament!" Fox shouted.  
"It's a deal!" Samus shouted back. Neither had the will to allow themselves to lose.  
At length, the group made it to the grand arena. A huge wooden building stood at its rear, somewhere from eighty to one hundred yards from the arena. In front of that was the building in which the showers and changing rooms were. In front of that, a great stone wall rose fifty feet into the air, and was at least five hundred feet in diameter. There were only two gaps in the wall, the front door and the back door, both of which were huge double doors made from oak.  
Roy led them all inside the walls. There were bleachers rising all the way from ground floor to the fifty feet up top. There was a large space that the seats hung off of. Link guessed that was the place audience members moved about buying food and getting to their seats.  
Link's gaze was immediately taken off the seats when he saw the arena. A three-hundred-foot by three-hundred-foot arena made of stone blocks stood in its center. It was lined with fine iron, which came off in stairs some times. He stood for a long time, his jaw dropped, looking at the splendor of this place.  
"You like it?" Roy asked him, snapping him back to the present.  
"It's... fantastic..." Link replied. A chorus of agreements followed those words.  
Marth smirked. "I'm glad. This is where you'll be doing most of your fighting."  
"Most? Where 'r we gunna' do the res' of it?" Falcon demanded.  
Roy smirked. "Follow me," he commanded. They went outside the arena, into the building with the locker rooms. Roy gave them the grand tour, starting on the ground floor and ending with the roof. There was one area on the wall that interested all the fighters: A fenced off area with eight archways inside. Link was the first to ask about it.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
Again, Roy smirked. "Those are the Warp Gates," he informed them. "Wanna' take a closer look?" he asked. Yes's and nods flooded in around him. Roy's smirk turned into a broad smile. "Let's go, then," he recommended.  
Roy unlocked the door and stepped inside. Lights automatically appeared from the ceiling, but there were no lamps or bulbs. "How..." Mario began.  
"Magic," Marth answered him.  
"You know magic?" Link said, impressed.  
"Not extensively, but we have connections," Roy said. "This spell came from a scroll."  
"Oh," Link said. His gaze shifted to the eight archways. One was bound in chains. "What's that?" Link asked.  
"That's the Sacred Door. We're not opening it until we have a champion," Roy told him, his face going from happy to grim.  
"Sacred... what?" Link asked. Marth and Roy exchanged glances. Both nodded, and began their story.  
"About two years ago, Marth and I found this place," Roy said. "At the time, it was running wild with a race that called themselves 'Hands.' They looked exactly like giant, white hands. More like gloves, actually."  
"That was when we held our first tournament," Marth continued, "But the matches were interrupted by the Hands so often that we had to cancel."  
"With a LOT of help from some friends of ours, we were able to clear out all the Hands but one..." Roy started again.  
"The Master Hand," Marth finished. "We were only able to defeat that one by sealing him away in an alternate dimension."  
"We didn't know what to call it at first, but eventually, we decided to call it the 'Final Destination,'" Roy told them.  
"Why's 'a that?" Luigi wondered.  
"Because when we name a champion, he goes in there to have a duel with it," Marth answered him.  
"You see, we need to defeat the thing before it escapes," Roy told them. "So far, nobody we've put up against it has been able to beat it."  
"That's why ya' hold these tournaments? To find someone 'at can beat the livin' crap outa' Master Hand?" Captain Falcon asked.  
"Yes, that about sums it up," Marth said.  
"Well, I think that the others and I have already done that," Link said. "These hands wouldn't happen to look like giant gloves, would they?"  
"Exactly like giant gloves," Roy assured him.  
"Yep, that's the one we beat," Link told him.  
"Aren't we quite the hero today..." Fox grumbled.  
"'R ya' tryin' 'ta get kill'd?" Falcon asked him, "'Cus you managed 'ta make enemies with jes' about everyone here!"  
"Hey, Mr. 'F-Zero,' you want a piece of me!?" Fox demanded.  
"'Ya see what I mean!?" Falcon asked.  
"Calm down," Link said.  
"Don't tell ME what to do, pointy!" Fox hissed.  
Link walked slowly and menacingly toward Fox. "We'll settle this in the arena, dusch bag," he said. He then walked over to the sleeping quarters to get some sleep.  
"What did he just call me!?" Fox demanded.  
"'A dusch bag," Mario informed him, and he coolly walked toward his room to sleep as well. Fox gapped at the nerve it took to call HIM, the LEADER of the FOX TEAM, a dusch bag! Fox would show him. He'd show them all when he defeated Master Hand!  
One by one, the fighters started filing out of the warp-gate room to their quarters. They had all been through a lot that day, and in the morning, as Marth and Roy informed them, they would be drawing lots to see who would be fighting who when.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, everyone, after my next review comes in, I'll write the next chapter. And please, try to get past "Oh my god, how tight!" this time... 


	4. The Day Before

Chapter 4  
The Day Before  
  
Kirby woke up. He looked over at his clock. It was ten. No biggie. He had all the time in the world to sleep. After all, he WAS in Dream Land.  
But wait....  
Something pulled at the back of Kirby's mind. What was it? Wait a minute, he wasn't in dream land! He was at the tournament. Wait a minute... the TOURNAMENT!? Oh, dear Lord, it was ten 'o clock! Kirby leapt out of bed. The drawings would have started by now! He was late!  
Kirby rushed down the stairs and threw open the main door. He floated over the building with the warp-gates on the roof, and then landed on the other side. He dashed as fast as he could toward the fifty foot walls of the arena.  
Kirby could see the large cube that had hung over the stadium before, but this time, lowered down to the arena floor. The basic schematic of a 12- man tournament was displayed on it. So far, Link had taken the four spot and Yoshi had the eight. All the other slots were numbers. There were many lines showing how the winners of the matches would progress on up to the champion slot. But wait a minute... Yoshi hadn't been invited! Why was HE on the board!? Kirby's confusion was furthered when Captain Falcon appeared in the number twelve spot. He dashed onward to figure out what was going on.  
Kirby burst into the arena, screaming in terror. He rushed as fast as he possibly could to the bleachers where his friend, Captain Falcon, was sitting. Marth looked over from the computer he was working, and Roy looked away from Mario, who was up drawing a number. "Kirby, you're late," Roy told him. Kirby blushed and looked down at his feet.  
"Please take a seat with everyone else that's waiting," Marth asked, politely. Kirby looked over at the others, who were staring at him. Ness suppressed a laugh, and Samus was slightly shaking. Fox never even gave the slightest attempt to stifle his laughs, bursting out in hysteria. Kirby glared at him. If looks could kill, Fox would've been dead.  
Roy continued calling out names and numbers. Mario took number one, Luigi took six, Fox took twelve, Samus took nine(much to her disappointment; she had wanted 11), Ness took three, and so on.  
The next days matches would be Mario(1) vs. Pikachu(2), Ness(3) vs. Link(4), Jigglypuff(5) vs. Luigi(6), Kirby(7) vs. Yoshi(8), Samus(9) vs. Captain Falcon(10), and DK(11) vs. Fox(12). The matches, they were told, would begin the next morning, and continue until match three was over. Then, there would be an hour intermission, after which matches 4-6 would start. So, Kirby had all day today and part of tomorrow to practice. Yoshi was going down!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Link stood in the woods, training for his match with Ness the next day. He held his sword out in front of his face, then began his routine. First, he leapt to the trees, jumping from the side of one to the side of another, slicing off branches he had previously marked off in order. When he was through with this, he allowed himself to fall to the ground. He landed on one foot, then placed his knee softly, but swiftly, beside it. He thought for a few moments and decided he could be satisfied with the amount of time he had taken to finish.  
A voice beckoned out to Link. "Hey, there," Samus greeted. Link looked up from his kneeling position to see who had called him.  
"Hello," Link said, standing up.  
"How're things?" Samus asked.  
"Fine," Link said. "How may I help you?"  
"Well, I'm short a training partner," Samus stated. "Seeing how we're not exactly going at it tomorrow, I was hoping you could fill the empty slot."  
"A practice match?" Link asked.  
"Yes, a practice match," Samus told him.  
"Where and when," Link asked.  
"How about here and now?" Samus asked. Link smirked.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"Ready?" Samus said.  
"Set," Link continued.  
"GO!" they shouted, in unison. Samus fired a rocket at Link. Link waited for it to get close to him, then fell to his back and kicked it in the side, making sure not to impact the warhead. Link then jumped to his feet and dashed, as fast as he could, at Samus.  
As Link approached, Samus fired off multiple shots from her main cannon. She cleanly missed with each shot, and found Link on her in a matter of moments. He leapt through the air, sword in the air, preparing to strike. Samus held up her cannon to block the hit. Metal clanged against metal, and both fighters stood locked for a few seconds. Then, Samus punched Link in the face.  
"Ouch!" Link said, as he recoiled from the hit. Enraged, he lunged at Samus, hitting her hard in the side of the head with the blunt end of the Master Sword. Samus' head went down, and her body followed. She rolled over in the dirt once, then sprang to her feet. She leapt back between two trees, taking cover from Link as he loosed an arrow from the Hero's Bow.  
Samus heard Link's footsteps coming toward him. She charged her cannon for a while. As Link's head came into view, she rolled out of the way, laying a mine where she had just been, and leapt to the trees. She heard the mine blow behind her, and she thrust herself back through the two trees she had initially come through.  
Link rushed through the smoke the bomb had left behind. He had another arrow notched in his bow. He looked around in the treetops for Samus. He found no sign of her. Then, movement.  
Link's head darted to the left to find a huge blue orb headed straight for him. Link screamed out in fear, then jumped as high as he could.  
Unfortunately, it wasn't high enough. The blast took out Link's feet, sweeping them from under him. As he fell forward, he loosed his arrow in the direction of the oncoming fire. He heard Samus' voice shout, then go quiet.  
Link's chin hit the floor as footsteps sounded in the woods to his left. Link put his bow away and took out a bomb. He lit it and threw it into the woods. He heard Samus make a brief shout of hesitation. He threw another bomb to the source of the sound. "AAH!" Samus screamed.  
Samus saw the bomb coming toward her clearly. She gripped it with her free arm and made haste to throw it back. She heard Link falter, then an explosion.  
Link went flying through the woods, propelled by the explosion of his own bomb. He was, at first, unsure of what to do, but when he saw Samus standing right where he was heading, he drew his sword and prepared to slash. He saw Samus stumble, trying to get out of the way, then fall on her face, slipping on wet underbrush.  
Link connected solidly with the midsection of Samus armor. The sword clanged against it, then bounced off. Samus turned and quickly fired a small, blue orb at Link. Having no time to react, Link flew back, dropping his sword. "Oof!" he grunted, as he flew through the air. His back hit a tree, and he slid down it, landing on his tailbone on the earth. "Aaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaha...." Link muttered as he tried to get up. Pain was shooting up and down his whole spine.  
Samus walked through the brush, looking for Link, her gun raised to chest level. Where could Link have gotten off to? She had been searching for five minutes. Had he given up and gone home? No, not without getting his sword first. Samus was currently wearing it across her back, having tied it there with fission ropes.  
Suddenly, something hit Samus from behind. She assumed it was Link. Samus would have reacted, but she was face first on the ground, getting her blaster pounded with a rock. "Hey, stop that!" She shouted in protest, waving her buster arm around and trying to get her attacker off her back.  
"THIS IS FOR MY SWOOOORD!" Link shouted, giving the buster one last hit. He heard something crack and saw bolts of electricity dancing up and down the weapon. Link chuckled, and was immediately thrown off by an angered Samus.  
"Do you know how long that's going to take to fix!?" she shouted.  
"Sorry? This is a battle, things get broken," Link stated. He was, though, feeling rather shamed for inhibiting her in her next fight.  
"THINGS LIKE BONES!" Samus countered, flinging a fist for Link's face. Link dodged to the side, then punched her in her helmet. The two glared at each other for a full minute. What followed was a long series of punches, kicks and blocks. They were both putting everything they had into this fight now.  
Finally, the burst ended as Samus hit Link square in the chest. Link fell back, then leapt at Samus, kicking at her head. Samus grabbed his leg and threw him toward a tree. As Link whizzed by, he saw something red below him. He grabbed it, taking Samus with him as he fell. He used her armor to break his fall, then quickly drew his bow and notched an arrow. He pointed it directly at her head and drew the bowstring back. "You're dead," he stated, smirking. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then burst into laughter.  
Link helped Samus to her feet and put his arrow back in his quiver. He didn't see the point: this thing wasn't called the Quiver of Infinite Arrows for nothing. He was glad he had picked it up on his way to help Mario with a request to help subdue Bowser.  
"Good match," Samus said.  
"Agreed," Link agreed.  
"Let's go home. I'm beat," Samus suggested.  
"You said it," Link settled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kirby glared into Fox's eyes. He could stand being called a balloon, putty or any other name you can think of associated with a pink puffball...  
Unless, of course, you compared him to cotton candy. Kirby's pink had completely left him, and was replaced by a scarlet red. Normally, Kirby would have pointed and laughed at Fox's confused face, but he was too angry to see the humor behind it right now. He leapt into the air, a blue wave appearing in his hand. He brought the wave in front of him as he slammed himself to the ground. When he did, a Sonic Boom echoed through the room, knocking Fox back into a wall.  
Kirby surged forward, ready to beat Fox to a pulp while he was down, but he was grabbed from behind by not one, not two, but three people. Jigglypuff grabbed Kirby's left hand, Pikachu grabbed his right and Yoshi held his center back with his tongue. Kirby struggled wildly to get free, but was consoled by the word of Jigglypuff and Pikachu, whom he was now communicating with fluently. Pink flooded his face again, and he spat at Fox. He spoke some gibberish at him in a menacing tone of voice, then made his way up to his room to rest. "What's with him?" Fox asked himself. "He's usually very cheerful."  
"Ya' shuldn' 'a call'd 'em 'so much cotton candy' when he turned away from 'yer bully'in," Captain Falcon told him, matter-of-factly.  
"Shut up! By rights, you shouldn't even be here!" Fox replied.  
"I earn'd my right 'ta be here fightin' that son-of-a-gun giant hand! You're here 'cus 'yer 'posed 'ta be this 'Great Warrior.' I bet 'yer useless outside 'yer fancy-pants 'lil ship!" Falcon shouted. Fox blushed and turned away.  
DK stood in a corner, looking over at Fox, who was just dieing for an excuse to vent his anger verbally. "What're you starin' at, ya' big dumb oaf?" Fox asked him. DK rushed over and lifted Fox from the ground, slamming him into a wall. He bared his teeth and growled at Fox. "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! LET ME DOWN!" Fox shouted, in fright.  
"Ya' shuldn' 'a call'd 'em a 'big dumb oaf,' pal," the Captain said, chuckling.  
"Ok, you don't want to let me go!? FINE!" Fox shouted. He put his arms at his waste in something that resembled a horseback-riding stance, closed his eyes, focused on the energies inside him, and then, shouting, released them in a 'Fox-Flame' burst. The monkey released his grip as the hot flames touched his hand. "Christ in heaven, everyone's so touchy down here. Touchy, touchy, touchy," he stated. DK glared at him.  
"'S okay, big guy. 'Yell get a swing at 'em tomorah'," the Captain ensured him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was first light, and the first match was about to start. Mario and Pikachu went to center stage, gave a friendly handshake and a bow, and returned to opposite sides of the arena.  
"Ready!?" Roy said. The fans roared in the stands, which were packed full of spectators. Hot dogs and coke stood at the ready, as did the beer vendors. This place was going to make a killing.  
"Set," Roy said. More cars pulled up in the driveway that had magically appeared overnight. Fans were still flooding into the stands, trying to find the empty seats that didn't exactly exist. Roy whispered something that looked incredibly like "Any time your ready" to Marth.  
"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!" Marth bellowed. The fans roared in excitement as the first match of the tournament came underway...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay peeps, first off, I'd like to ask 'yall, how did ya' like the fight scene?  
Secondly, I'd like to apologize for being so brazen in the closing words of chapter three. I had my reasons for being pissed after I wrote the third chapter. So, again, sorry.  
Thirdly, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to send in reviews of my story. I appreciate the support, but I'd like suggestions to improve my writings with some praise on the side. Don't get me wrong. As I said before, I'm grateful for the good comments I've been getting, but please, try to understand, it gets old fast.  
Well, I guess those are my afterthoughts for Chapter 4. When my next review comes in, I'll write my next chapter... you get the drill by now, right? ;)  
'Till next time,  
The Angelic 


	5. The First Morning

Chapter 5  
The First Morning  
  
Mario looked at the little yellow rat as it tried to lift him from the ground. He picked it up by the head and threw it. The audience seemed thrilled. Mario jumped after the flying rodent, grabbing its tail and throwing it to the concrete. He landed on both feet and spun around just in time to see a bolt of electricity headed straight his way.  
Mario tried to jump as the electricity bounced across the arena floor, but he was out of time. His skeleton glowed as the bolt struck him. As the effects wore off, he glared at his opponent. He blew fireballs at Pikachu, one after the other, spreading them out so as to leave no room for 'Chu to run.  
So, Pikachu jumped. When he ran out of ground to jump off of, he used electricity to power him. He sped lightning quick at Mario, hitting him square in the chest. Mario felt static electricity coursing through his body, but it was nothing compared to the jolt he had felt earlier. Mario grabbed the Poke'mon off of his chest and slammed it into the ground. The audience went wild as he smacked it repeatedly in its face.  
Pikachu was taking the beating of his life at Mario's hands. He let Mario continue, though, because with each smack, his anger was fueled. Finally, Pikachu could hold his anger back no longer. Summoning almost all the strength he had left, he called fourth thunder from the relatively few clouds in the sky. A whole storm struck the arena, and several bolts struck Mario, pumping him full of several hundred watts worth of electricity.  
Mario landed on the floor with a thud. Pikachu was looking very tired after his last attack, and Mario was looking pretty... dead. His shirt was torn at the shoulder, and it would have been bleeding madly were it not for his wound being burnt shut. He had black marks all over him. He didn't move. Quickly, Pikachu rushed over to see if Mario still had a pulse. He did, but it was weak. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted. The crowd was unsure weather to scream in excitement or murmur amongst themselves in concern.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Link shouted in worry. Was Mario badly injured, or worse, mortally wounded? Then a terrifying thought entered his mind. Had he already stopped breathing? He couldn't just sit here and wait for an answer. He bolted out the doors and on to the arena. He checked Mario's pulse. It was very weak.  
Sirens flared, and medical staff jumped out the back of an ambulance almost before it was done parking. They rushed to get Mario on a stretcher, then hurried off to get him to a hospital. "That was a hard hit," Link commented. He could still see steam coming off Mario's body as the MP's packed him into the back of the ambulance.  
"What 'a happened here!?" Luigi demanded, running out of the bunk house. Sweat began to form on Pikachu's brow.  
"It was an accident," Link assured him. "Pikachu accidentally fried your brother." Luigi's face turned crimson.  
"I'LL 'A KILL IT!" Luigi shouted, running at Pikachu. Link drew his bow and pointed it straight between Luigi's eyes.  
"I said it was an accident," Link said, coolly. "You can either deal with it or you can try to avenge your brother when he isn't dead and there's nobody to get vengeance on. If you try the second option, I'm going to put this arrow through your head, and you'll be indirectly responsible for your own death."  
Luigi faltered, almost falling on his face. He stared at the arrow, then at Link, then at Pikachu. The red began to fade from his face, replaced by a bright pink blush. "I'm 'a sorry," Luigi told him. "I got 'a carried 'away."  
"Understandable," Samus said, from behind him. "I'd be pretty pissed if this happened to my family too." Pikachu muttered a few words of Poke- talk, then began walking dazedly toward the main hotel room. He didn't mean to fry Mario THAT bad. He had to learn to control this particular attack better before the next match he had.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pikachu stood all alone in the forests that remained after the gigantic parking lot's materialization. He had set up several blocks of wood as targets. He built up anger, mostly at himself, and, without thinking, used the anger he had to summon lightning from the skies. The storm struck just about everything standing within ten feet of Pikachu. Several trees caught fire, and all that remained of the blocks of wood were ashes.  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted, as the fire began to spread. He had to put it out, and fast! He quickly considered his options. He decided that he only had three. One: get water from the nearby lake and throw it on the fire. Two: Burn away an area around the fire before it spread too far. Three: get help. Option one might not be effective enough, and option three would definitely take too long. He would have to make a circle of fire.  
Pikachu used controlled thunder bolts from his cheeks to start a ring of fire, then decided the idea was a bad one. How was he going to stop THIS fire from spreading!? He quickly ran off to the river to get some water.  
At the river, Pikachu found Kirby angrily skipping rocks across the river. Panicked, Pikachu looked around for a bucket.  
"What's wrong?" Kirby asked, in gibberish.  
"There's a fire! I need to put it out!" Pikachu responded, in Poke- talk.  
"I'll help!" Kirby said, determined. He breathed deep, sucking in water. When he was done, he looked like a giant water balloon, and when I say giant, I mean ten feet across.  
Kirby began waddling into the woods. He was going far too slow! Pikachu tried to lift Kirby, with no avail. Then, he got an idea. "Stay here!" he shouted as he ran to the bunk house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DK stood in the bunk house, thinking about how nice it would be if he only had a banana. Suddenly, his chain of thought was broken by the door swinging open. Pikachu stood at the door, sweating. "PI, PI PIKA PIK!" Pikachu stated, urgently. DK grunted in confusion. "PI PIKA PIK!!!!" Pikachu shouted, slowly, pointing toward the woods. DK thought he might understand, but he wasn't sure. He walked over to Pikachu and picked him up. He didn't have to shout if he wanted a piggy-back ride through the woods...  
DK sprinted along the river, which Pikachu seemed intent on staying along. Finally, the duo reached the bloated Kirby. A look of realization came over DK's face. This is what Pikachu was trying to tell him. Kirby was bloated and needed popping! No problem. DK set Pikachu down, walked over to Kirby, picked him up, slammed him against a tree, and punched him hard in the side. Water spewed out of Kirby's mouth. He shouted in pain.  
"What the hell did you tell him, Pikachu!?" Kirby demanded.  
"I tried to tell him 'There's a fire!', but the big dumb oaf can't speak Poke-talk!" Pikachu insisted. He got an idea. "Hey... shout real loud in gibberish and point in the direction of the fire. When DK picks you up, suck in more water," he commanded.  
"Um... why?" Kirby asked.  
"Just do it, there's no time to explain!" Pikachu shouted. So, Kirby obeyed. Before long, DK was carrying Pikachu's own personal fire hose to the fire. Pikachu smiled as he ran behind DK.  
DK could feel the heat from the fire as he sat there, staring in awe. Kirby was spraying a steady flow of water on the fire, slowly putting it out. His two companions constantly demanded that he play chauffeur back and fourth between the river and the fire. DK had other things that he could be doing right now...  
Finally, the fire went out. A clean circle was burned in the forest, clear of anything but burned debris and ashes. DK grunted, turned around, and headed home. Kirby looked over at Pikachu. "How did this start, anyway?" Kirby asked.  
"It's a long story," Pikachu answered.  
"I understand," Kirby replied. "Well then, I'm going back to the bunk house. See ya' later!"  
Pikachu went to the center of his new training circle to clean it out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Ness and Link had started their match. They had given the customary handshake and bow and were going full out at it now. Ness floated in the air, while Link drew his bowstring on the ground. They exchanged fire, Ness shooting PK Thunder at Link and Link returning fire with an ice arrow. Link rolled to the side just in time, but Ness didn't have the same luck. The arrow took his hat off, freezing it solid. "Woah!" Ness shouted as his hat fell to the ground. His eyes narrowed into small slits. "That was my favorite hat," Ness told Link.  
Link sighed, then repeated the words he had spoken to Samus earlier. "This is a battle. Things get broken." Ness simply shrugged and swooped down over link, shooting a PK fire at him. As he began his move, he saw Link drop his bow to the ground and draw his sword. Ness didn't have time to react before the blunt end of the Master Sword collided with his face, knocking him to the ground.  
Link fastened safety guards to the sharp edges of the Master Sword as he ran toward Ness. They basically made the weapon a thick plate of metal with a curve on the end.  
Ness got up just in time. He saw Link charging toward him, so he drew his bat and swung hard. The wooden tool splintered on Link's blunted metal sword. Crimson color added to the angered look of the already-pissed Ness. "That was my favorite bat," he growled.  
Link smirked. If he could get Ness angry, he would start acting rashly, as any child would. Then he'd make a perfect target. "This is a battle," he repeated, "Things get broken."  
Angry as ever, Ness pulled out his yo-yo and swung it at Link's chest. It was the last thing the Hylian expected. The yo-yo dug in and began spinning. "AAH!" Link said, backing away. Much to his dismay, the yo- yo had a greater length of string. Ness whipped it again, hitting Link in the shoulder this time. Thinking quickly, Link pulled the top safety guard off of his sword and cut the string, then took the yo-yo in his hands and threw it at Ness, bouncing it off his head.  
Ness was nearly in tears now. "THAT WAS MY FAVORATE YO-YO!" he shouted.  
"This is a battle," Link said, trying to hold back his laughter. "Things get... YAH!"  
Link didn't have time to finish. Ness flew straight at Link, nearly hitting him in the stomach with his hard head. At the last minute, Link managed to duck down and kick up, hitting him in the face. Ness continued forward, but he did a back flip in mid-air and landed on his back, skidding a good three feet before he finally stopped. He got up, staggering from dazedness, blood oozing from his nose. Now was as good a time to end the match as ever. Link charged over to Ness and knocked what remained of his senses out of him with his blunted Master Sword.  
Ness lay there, breathing heavily, unable to get up. Link panted; the kid had actually been a decent fighter. He examined Ness. He had many scrapes, broken bones, and would probably have the biggest headache of his life when he woke up, but he'd be fine. After all, this was a battle. Things got broken. That included bones.  
Link looked over to the trees. Smoke was billowing up from them. "What's going on," he asked himself, as Roy proclaimed him the winner of the match by knock-out. He stepped off the arena and went to find out what was going on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pikachu stood in the center of his cleared out black circle. Blocks of wood stood all around him. He built up his anger again, directing his hate at himself, and, concentrating on the block of wood closest to him, unleashed his anger, summoning lightning from the sky. "PIKO!" he shouted, as a whole storms-worth of thunder blasted the wood block to splinters. That would easily kill a man. He'd have to find a way to lessen the power.  
"So, that's what started the fire," a familiar voice stated from the shadows. Pikachu twisted his body around to find out who had spoken. Link stood leaning against a tree. "You might want to tone your attack down a little," he said. Pikachu looked at him, a blank expression on his face.  
"Piko pi pik pikachu?" Pikachu asked, a smart-ass tone in his voice.  
"Try not to misunderstand me," Link said. "I'm glad you've got the discipline to take time off to modify your technique. I'm just trying to help."  
"Pi..." Pikachu said, resentment withdrawn from his voice.  
Link looked toward the sky. "It's almost noon," he informed Pikachu. "Jigglypuff and Luigi will be starting soon. You've earned a break. Let's go watch," he suggested.  
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, excitement filling his tone. The two walked back to the bunk house to get the best view they could of the match.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
No major story elements evolved in this chapter, aside from Mario getting fried. The fire I wrote about may seem like pointless info. used to take up space, but I was demonstrating the destructive power the attack had without some control behind it, and trying to stick a minor bit of theme into my story. I know, theme is a boring topic, but after years of writing high-school essays, it doesn't seem right not having at least a shred of one in there. I promise, that's the last bit I'm going to put in this story. At least, it's the last shred I'm goin' 'ta put in there on purpose. ;)  
Well, you know the deal by now. I'll do ch. 6 after my next review comes in. Thanks for your time, people!  
-The Angelic 


	6. The Saboteur

Chapter 6  
The Saboteur  
  
Link rushed back to the arena, Pikachu giddy with excitement on his back. "Oh, no! We're late!" Link shouted, looking at the shadows on the ground.  
"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed. He leapt off of Link's back and, charging himself with electricity, bolted forward. He was fast as lightning.  
"Wow," Link said. He sped his own pace up, knowing that Pikachu wouldn't fall off now. Then he stopped. "Oh, yeah..." he said, as he remembered a very important fact. He pulled his Ocarina from his cloak and put it to his mouth. Moving his fingers on and off the holes in the top of the blue instrument, he played a soothing tune.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Epona faintly heard a soft tune playing in the distance. At first, she dismissed it as birds whistling, but when she listened closer...  
She knew this tune! She hadn't heard it in a long time, not sense link fought against Gannondorf... Hold on a second...  
LINK! He was calling to her with his song! Epona's head shot up from the grass she was grazing in. She turned to the direction of the music and bolted, afraid to arrive too late for what Link needed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, a shadowy figure skulked through the dorm rooms. He moved silently, hitting the walls in the shadows whenever he heard someone coming, then moving again when they left. It dashed down the halls, turned left, and sprinted for room 257....  
He didn't know whose room this was, but he did know that rooms 250- 262 were reserved for the Smashers. One of the rooms had been emptied after Mario's defeat, and another had been emptied after Link's victory. The shadow smirked as he remembered that Jigglypuff had also been removed. So, there were now three rooms of the twelve emptied.  
The figure pressed the side of his head to the brown wood door, listening for movement. When he heard none, he entered the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hay! Hay! C'mon, go FASTER!" Link shouted. Epona whinnied in protest, but Link's heels quickly changed her mind. "We're going to be late! I would rather not miss this match!" Link stated, explaining the situation to Epona. It was all Greek to her.  
At length, they reached the arena. Link patted Epona on the side for making record time across the forest, leapt off her back, hastily gave her a carrot and rushed to the high walls of the arena. He saw Pikachu standing there, bewildered, one ear up and one ear down. "What's going on! Who's winning!?" he shouted. When he looked inside the arena and saw that nobody was there, and cursed loudly. "I missed it!" he shouted, stamping his foot on the ground and removing his hat in anger. His short blond hair was strikingly handsome in the sun. Link took great pride in his presence.  
Link looked over at Pikachu. "I'm guessing by your reaction that Luigi won. Am I right in my assumption?" Link asked. Pikachu shook its head. "Then... Jigglypuff won?" Link demanded. Again, the rodent shook its head. "Excuse me?" Link wondered, confused. "What happened!?"  
"Come inside, I'll explain everything," Marth said, from the waiting room doors. Link plodded over to him, wondering what the answer to all his questions was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The shadow turned sharply. The Smasher who stayed in this room was coming back! He had to hide. He gave off a shrill shriek and ducked under the bed, where it was dark.  
Luigi shouted angrily over his cell phone. "Can 'a you believe it? My match is 'a cancelled!" Luigi shouted. A murmur came from the hearing end of the phone. "Some-'a-thing happened to 'a Jigglypuff, Mario! No, I don-'a know what!"  
So, this was Luigi's room? Good. The shadow would be doing great things here. After all, too many people liked Luigi for this to be a big deal. This would be a catastrophe!  
Luigi burst through the door of the room. "I can' 'a believe it either!" Luigi shouted. He flung himself on the couch and turned on the T.V. There was a show about Italian foods on. "I call 'a you back, okay?" Luigi said. "Good 'a bye."  
Luigi popped a tape in the V.C.R. and pushed the record button. He turned the T.V. off and, making sure his key was in his pocket, stormed out of the room.  
The shadow crept out from under the bed. So, Luigi liked T.V., did he? The shadow would give him something to watch that he'd never forget!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean immobile?" Link demanded.  
"I mean that she wasn't moving at all. She was just frozen there, starring at the T.V. There was a tape in the V.C.R., but when we played it, it was blank. We don't know what happened," Roy responded.  
"We think it might have been terrorists," Marth added.  
"So, Jigglypuff's out of the game?" Fox asked, casually. "One less person to beat. You've got to feel sorry for the giant, pink Twinkie though."  
"You're making progress," Link said. "You didn't hint that you were completely happy she's nearly dead. I think you might just make a friend yet."  
"I didn' mean anythin', just speaking my mind," Fox stated.  
"I think that's the problem," Link responded.  
"I think that's enough!" Marth firmly stated. "You've got to learn to get along. Goodness."  
"Agreed," Roy commented.  
Link and Fox turned away from each other and faced opposite walls. Captain Falcon thought it was just like watching two children fighting with each other. The whole smasher team had been called together to be told what had happened to Jigglypuff, and everyone was there, save Ness, Luigi and Mario.  
Kirby squealed in gibberish. Pikachu understood him to mean, "Jigglypuff has been petrified... Perfect. Just perfect." He couldn't help but wonder what was coming next. Someone obviously didn't want the Smashers there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was late now. Luigi came back into his room, almost cooled down. The rest of the evenings matches had been canceled, due to the mysterious petrifying of Jigglypuff, and the rest of the day had been fairly uneventful. Luigi looked on his night stand. A tape lay there. The label read "Important message for Luigi." He figured it must be a message from Marth and Roy, having something to do with the tournament. He popped it in the T.V. and looked in near-amusement as a shadowy figure appeared on the screen and started talking.  
That is, if you could really call this talking. The figure made bleeps and honks, speaking only in code. What he was saying was encrypted at the bottom. It read:  
Dear Luigi,  
If you are reading this, then you are most likely the next victim I have chosen for the sabotage of the Smashers Arena. In a few moments, you will be feeling nothing.  
Luigi laughed as he read the words on the T.V. screen, but he was quickly silenced as a needle poked into his back.  
The shadowy figure quickly injected Luigi with the serum before he had a chance to look away from the T.V. screen. He would be immobile within seconds. He stepped on the side of the T.V. and started triumphantly mimicking the speech he had recorded.  
The serum you have just been injected with will keep you from moving at all for several years, more then enough to scare everyone away from holding this tournament ever again.  
Unfortunately, I can't guarantee your safety over the years in which you are frozen... But wait... We old-timers don't really care about that any more, do we!? Ha, ha, ha. Well, I've got a meeting with Pac-Man soon, so I'll have to cut this little monologue short.  
The shadow turned to leave, but found an angry Link of Hyrule standing in the doorway. The shadow bleeped in frustration, then charged at Link, refilling his hypodermic syringe as he ran. He stabbed the needle toward Link, but he stepped to the side and kicked the needle out of the bleep's hand. He then whacked it in the head, if you could call it a head. The thing bleeped in anger, then pulled something in the shape of an oilcan out and started littering the ground with "Oil." Link looked in slight confusion at the shadow, but he immediately saw what it was doing when it pulled out a match.  
"NO!" Link shouted, reaching for his bow and an arrow, but he was too late. The oil exploded, and Link flew back, hitting the wall hard and sliding down it. Link quickly got up and ran at the shadow, kicking it hard in the face. The shadow stepped back, then grabbed Link and threw him in the air, if you could call it throwing. It was more of a juggle. Link was on the floor and the bleep was covering him in oil hastily. Link reached for his sword, but the code-speaker had already pulled a match from his black expanse. "I'm dead," Link said.  
"Not on my watch!" a familiar voice said from right beside the battling pair. Fox Mc.Cloud stood behind the shadow, holding his blaster to its head. "Step away from the elf!" he commanded. The shadow complied. "Now drop the match!" he continued. The shadow cooperated again, and the match faded as it hit the ground. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway.  
The shadow made a long, scratchy groan. He had been caught. The Master wasn't going to like this at all.  
Marth and Roy dashed into the room, swords drawn, followed by Kirby, Pikachu, DK and all the other remaining smashers. "What's going... Oh, no, Luigi!" Marth shouted.  
"Not another one!" Roy shouted.  
"I know what's going on," Link stated.  
"What?" Marth said. "But... how?"  
"Were you born yesterday? He was here the whole time," Fox stated, coldly, his gun still pressed against the shadows head.  
"Um... why 're you cover'd in oil?" Captain Falcon asked.  
"That... thing... tried to light him up," Fox said, speaking for Link.  
"And where did you come into this!?" Roy demanded, looking at Fox accusingly.  
"He saved my life," Link told them.  
"He... what?" Marth asked.  
"Sorry, I was under the impression that you could see. I AM holding this thing at gun point!" Fox shouted, now extremely pissed off.  
"Sorry..." Roy stated, blushing. He put his sword away, and Marth followed suit.  
"So, what do we do with it?" Samus asked. "Kill it?"  
"No," Roy said.  
"Pika?" Pikachu demanded. Kirby echoed his question in gibberish.  
"We want some answers," Marth explained.  
DK grunted in confusion.  
"I'm with DK. All he can do is bleep. We can't understand him," Link said.  
"WE can't, but I know someone who can," Fox said.  
"Who?" Link asked.  
Just then, Falco walked through the door, followed by Slippy and Peppy.  
"Reporting for duty," Falco said, dully.  
"I've got the translator ready, Fox!" Slippy stated.  
"My goodness, I never thought I'd live to see something older then me," Peppy stated, "Is that Mr. Game and Watch?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, that wraps it up for chapter six! I'd like to start by apologizing to all my fans out there for keeping this story out-of-date for so long. I haven't had much time to myself between school and my two choirs, and what time I have had has been devoted to Warcraft 3 and Super Smash Bros. Melee.  
I suppose I should start by explaining a few things. I appreciate the comment from Dark Angel Sami to beware of MB Fan, but I knew from the moment I read his review that he was a major flaming homo. I meant to adress this earlier, but I kind of... forgot. I'll leave that up so that my reviewers know what NOT to do, especially the first-time reviewers. If anyone else DOES post a review like that in the future, though, I'll start by laughing at your moronity, then move on to mocking your stupidity, and lastly, delete your review.  
Thirdly, I'd like to address AFHW's comment about Fox being a jerk. Well, I decided to do that because he may be on the good side, but he is very cocky, has attitude problems and only goes on the missions he goes on for the thrill and the money. However, I think Fox is good at heart, so I decided to make him change slowly throughout the story, as you can see in this chapter.  
As for Mr. Game and Watch trying to end the tournament...  
Well, you'd be pretty angry if you were one of the founders of something and you weren't invited to an event held to honor what you created, too. The old game characters, such as Mr. Game and Watch, the Pac- Family and other old arcade game characters consider themselves pioneers and founders of the game-world. And so they should.  
My next order of business: I'm missing a lot of characters. If I just did the SSBM story, things would get really confusing really quick. After all, the original has to happen before the second edition can. The sequel to this story will be my SSBM story, and the sequel to that will be a story about some things that happen after the SSBM is over.  
Lastly, I'd like to thank all my fans that took the time to write reviews on this story! Your support is much appreciated!  
Well, I've got 9... make that 8 reviews, so I'm going to update the story again tomorrow, and keep updating it until I've got 8 chapters here (Unless, of course, I get another review before then ^.^). So, 'till next time!  
-The Angelic 


	7. The Calling

Chapter 7  
The Calling  
  
Link starred out of his window. It was a dark night. As he lay there, awake in his bed, he wondered what would happen in the next few days. If one of the old-guys wanted him out of there, what was there to make anyone think that the others wouldn't try something as well? There were too many old guys for the smashers to take on alone. They'd need some serious help.  
As he thought about these things, another scary thought entered his mind. The old gamers didn't have the intelligence to move against the new ones on their own. Someone... Or something... had to be leading them. But who, or what, was doing it? Link sat straight up in bed as he thought about this.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kirby snored loudly. He was having a fascinating dream about a talking piece of cake and his wife, a talking can of soda. Suddenly, his beautiful dream was interrupted by a voice shouting loudly in his ear. "KIRBY!" the voice boomed.  
Kirby jumped right out of bed. He looked around the room, but nobody was there. He looked out the window. It was still night. "Gibbykawabaderb?" he asked.  
"COME TO ME, KIRBY!" the voice boomed again.  
Kirby jumped into the air and turned around. Nobody was behind him either. He listened carefully. "COME!" the voice boomed. Kirby heard the voice coming from outside his open window, so he went to see who was calling him.  
Nobody was outside.  
"THIS WAY!" it shouted, from the forest.  
"Fwabby," Kirby muttered, then floated off toward the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What IS that!?" Fox asked as he propelled himself down the side of the walls. He had heard a voice calling him toward the forest.  
"FOX, GO FASTER!" the voice commanded.  
"This guy's pushy..." Fox stated.  
He finally reached the ground floor and started running off toward the forest.  
"THAT'S IT, COME!" the voice stated.  
"STOP SHOUTING!" Fox commanded, "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!!"  
He stopped for a moment, and when he heard no voice tell him to keep moving, he went on. "Good job," he muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Link couldn't help but check this out. When he heard the voice calling to him, he had leapt from his first-story room window, called Epona and sped into the wood to find what was calling him.  
"YOU'VE FALTERED," the voice stated. "TO YOUR LEFT!"  
Link directed Epona accordingly and kept straight forward, his sword constantly ready. This was too much like a trap to be completely trusting of.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Falco put another ten watts through Mr. Game and Watch. "Stop playing games with us!! Who sent you!?" he demanded. Mr. Game and Watch bleeped. "Translation please?" Falco asked.  
"The computer says that he says that the Master sent him," Slippy replied.  
"The same bullshit answer as last time. Didn't I tell you to stop playing games? WHO IS THE MASTER!!!" Falco demanded, setting the voltage on his tazer to 20 watts.  
Mr. Game and Watch blipped. "The Master is... Mika? What's a Mika?" Slippy asked.  
"Tell us!" Falco shouted, zapping Mr. Game and Watch with 30 watts. He blipped.  
"Mika is... the Master..." Slippy stated.  
"What a bunch of help that was. Ok then, WHAT is a Mika!" Falco demanded.  
A great bleep sounded from Mr. Game and Watch.  
"He says... no??" Slippy stated.  
"This is going to be a long night..." Falco stated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kirby looked down into the clearing. He looked down to see...  
A hand!!! What was it doing there? "WABBA!" Kirby shouted, as he formed his body into a rock and descended on the hand.  
"AAH!" a familiar voice shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
Kirby muttered a grunt of confusion. He looked over at the thing he had just hit...  
He had hit it right in a gaping wound. Magical energies were pouring from it. It was growing thinner and thinner.  
"At long last, I get to see one of you creeps for myself!" Fox shouted. He had his blaster leveled, ready to blow the hand to smithereens.  
"Prepare to meet your maker!" Link said, sword drawn, edging toward the hand.  
"Go ahead, kill me. You'll get nothing if you do," the hand stated, not as loudly as before.  
"Excuse me?" Fox demanded.  
"Can you not see that I am dieing?" the hand asked him.  
"So why did you gather us three here?" Link said, putting two and two together.  
"I have been betrayed," the hand stated.  
"Explain," Fox said, still mistrusting.  
"The Master Hand has... betrayed... me," the hand said.  
"How?" Link asked.  
"When I tried to defeat you before and failed, the Master Hand gave me a second chance to come up with a plan. Trying to please my Master, I organized those with the most hate against you to move," he explained.  
"That would explain Mr. Game and Watch," Fox stated. "Falco's going to want to hear this."  
"There's more," the hand said.  
"Before we continue, who ARE you?" Link asked.  
"My name is Mika," the hand replied.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This babbling needs to stop," Falco stated. "Who and what is Mika!?" he demanded. His tazer was set for 100 watts, and Mr. Game and Watch was giving off smoke. It weakly blipped.  
"Mika is his Master, a Hand," Slippy said.  
"And the circle begins again... What is a hand!?" Falco demanded. When Mr. Game and Watch's code translated to panting, Falco zapped him with 100 watts. "Answer!"  
Slippy read off the answer that he had been getting for the past hour and a half whenever Falco had asked this question. "The Master's race," he stated, frustrated.  
"Man, shoot! Look, give me a straight answer," he started, putting his blaster to the black expanses head, "Or I blow your head off!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ha, this guy sounds like your average unoriginal villain... He stabs you in the back and steals your idea?" Fox asked.  
"Basically, yes. He will try again, so... be... cautious," Mika warned the three.  
"And why have you decided to tell the three of us?" Link asked.  
"You three are the only ones with power strong enough to defeat Master Hand. Of all the Smashers, you three are my only chance for revenge," Mika told them. His white glove was nearly empty.  
"How are you talking, anyway? You have no mouth!" Fox commented.  
"Telekinesis. It decreases my power to use the magic energy required, but that doesn't matter much right now, does it?" Mika stated.  
"I guess this is the end then?" Fox asked.  
"More or less, it is," Mika told him.  
"Thanks for the info. than. We'll get your revenge," Fox stated.  
"I feel better, now. I'm ready to rest," Mika stated. The white glove faded away, and Mika was no more.  
"Guess we should head back, huh?" Fox stated.  
"Sure," Link said, deep in thought.  
"Wabbi!" Kirby stated, happy as could be. Link mounted and rode off and Kirby took to the air.  
"Well, guess I have to walk back, too," Fox stated. Then he added, "Thanks for the ride, Link."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Slippy tackled Falco. "Don't shoot!" he shouted. Falco pushed the frog off of him.  
"Stay down, you two! He needs to die!" Falco responded.  
"I don't think so!" Peppy shouted, getting to his feet again.  
"Yeah, he has too much valuable information in that head of his!" Slippy added, getting up.  
Falco sighed. "Guys..." he started, then decided to leave it alone. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to beat the crap out of both of you," he stated. He jumped in the air and kicked Slippy in the face. He turned to see Peppy coming at him, but the old-timer was much too slow. Falco stepped to the side and tripped him. Peppy fell face first into Slippy, knocking him off his feet as he got up. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" Falco asked. "C'mon, fight!"  
Peppy and Slippy both got to their feet, panting heavily. They gave each other signals that Falco knew well. They had been taught to him as well. He expectantly put out his left arm and close-lined Peppy as he charged past, then did a thrust-kick, knocking Slippy down as he followed up on the right. Neither of the two tried to get up, so Falco decided that he had done enough. He walked over Mr. Game and Watch and pulled out his blaster. "Say good-bye!" Falco shouted, leveling his blaster to its head.  
Suddenly, the door opened behind Falco. "What happened!?" Fox asked. "And... WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT THE GUN DOWN!"  
"This guy's making me mad!" Falco said.  
"So, you're just going to shoot him?" Fox asked.  
"Well.. yeah," Falco said.  
"Put the gun down now before I beat the living daylights out of you," Fox commanded.  
"Go ahead, beat the living daylights out of me!" Falco shouted, placing his finger on the trigger.  
Fox leapt at Falco, kicking the gun out of his hands. He then turned and punched Falco in the face. Falco shouted out in rage, then rushed back at Fox. He tried to kick Fox in the face, but was immediately cut off by Fox's heel. Fox pulled his own blaster out, turned the power almost all the way down and shot Falco in the head. The bird crumpled, and Fox rushed over to see if he was still alive. He was breathing heavily. Fox could tell that he'd be all right, though, so he went over to see how Slippy and Peppy were doing. They'd live, too. Good. Fox went to the brig to chain Falco up, just to make sure he wouldn't try anything while they were all sleeping. Then, he placed Slippy and Peppy in the medical quarters and proceeded to return to the hotel so that he could rest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun shone brightly as Kirby stood in the arena. Yoshi glared back at him, ready to fight.  
"Ready?" Roy asked, over the microphone.  
Kirby glared back at Yoshi. He was letting himself get angry for no apparent reason. He would need every last bit of anger to defeat the Master Hand, so he might as well start practicing the build up now.  
"Set," Roy continued. He walked over to Marth and whispered in his ear.  
Kirby turned red. His anger was at its full height now. Whose fault was it that he was angry like this in the first place? He looked around as he wondered about this, and as he glanced around, he caught a glimpse of Yoshi. It was HIS fault!  
"GO!" Marth shouted, and with full fury, Kirby bolted forward.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It's me again! This isn't exactly my best piece of work, but I had to put the whole thing in here sooner or later, and it was getting to the point where I wouldn't get an opening if I didn't put it in now. So, I just... did.  
Anyway, the next chapter won't be this much crap. I promise. Until then!  
-The Angelic 


End file.
